


Forsake Not Your Mother's Teaching

by SinfulDivination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Performing Cunnilingus, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, SPN Kink Meme, Squirting, Supernatural Kink Meme, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDivination/pseuds/SinfulDivination
Summary: When Ben comes home from school upset, Lisa is determined to find out what is bothering him. When she finds out what's wrong, she sets out to give him an education that neither of them will forget.This fills a supernatural kink meme prompt. The original prompt is:Basically I just want Ben going down on his mom 'cause she's a MILF lol. Maybe she's been feeling extra lonely since that first time Deanvisited them, or he's been curious about sex so she starts to teach him.Bonus if he fist fucks her.It can be foundhere.





	Forsake Not Your Mother's Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday _Sin_ day. Have a new kink meme prompt fill!  
> Enjoy my sinful darlings.

Ben came home from school and threw his backpack on the couch. Lisa watched as he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack before she stopped him. 

“Ben, take care of your bag before you do anything else.” He grumbled but turned tail to do as he said. 

She heard him stomp up the stairs and slam his door before stomping back down. She sat on the couch reading the latest trashy romance novel that she received in the monthly club she subscribed to. Ben had been extra moody, she did her best to understand him but the older he got the moodier he seemed to get. 

She continued to try to talk to him, occasionally she would get him to open up and those were the best. She felt so close to him during those times and held onto them for the times that he was distant. She didn’t know how to form a bond that would keep him from being distant. 

When Bem flopped down on the couch next to her with the remote she grabbed it before he could turn on the TV. 

“Mom.” Ben looked at her in frustration. 

“What's going on, Ben?” She asked calmly. 

“Nothing.” He lied before he turned away. 

“Ben talk to me. Come on. I know you don't want to but we only have each other.” She handed him back the remote and put her book down. 

Ben sighed heavily before he turned to her. “It's kinda embarrassing.”

He wouldn't look at her, his cheeks turning pink. He finished off his crackers and set the remote on the table in front of them. She smiled kindly. Her son was growing up so much, all the attitude of a typical teenager, but he was so adult like at the same time. 

“Life will always find ways to be embarrassing baby. I'm here to help you navigate your way through and teach you how to handle things.” She put her hand on his leg and shook him gently. 

He looked at her and and shifted his body a little before looking up into her eyes. “It's about sex.”

She only paused for a moment before she smiled at him and squeezed his thigh before letting go. “That's fine. I knew this day would come. Just didn't know when.” 

“You're not upset about it?” Ben carefully asked. 

“Sex is a completely natural thing. It shouldn't be looked down on like it is in society. People are made to feel guilty for having completely natural feelings and even ridiculed for acting on them. I don't want you to feel that way.” 

“Okay.” 

“So, what's going on, baby?” She asked, sitting forward a little.

“One of the guys at school was talking about how he went down on his girlfriend. They were all kinda being assholes because I asked what it was like and they made fun of me for not knowing.” 

“That is asshole behavior.” She agreed. 

“Yeah, but now I kinda want to know what it's like and want to know what to do when I finally get the chance. They said it is actually tastes good.” He shrugged and Lisa felt her body grow warm at the thought of someone between her legs again. 

She had been so lonely, devoting her time to Ben, he was all she had. His cheeks were pink and it was spreading down his neck. She looked at his lips and watched his tongue lick them nervously. 

“Sounds like you have a problem. You want experience but you don't have anyone to help.” She watched him, her legs opened a little as an idea formed in her head and her pussy started to throb.

He nodded and watched Lisa's legs. “Yeah, I don't have a girlfriend right now and when I do I want to be able to please her.” 

Lisa moved closer to her son and put her arm around him in a comforting gesture as she leaned forward. 

“I could tell you what to do. If you wanted.” She offered, “but it can be difficult to understand without visuals.” 

“I've seen porn mom.” Lisa smiled as he rolled his eyes. 

“I suppose you have. You mean you haven't picked anything up from that?” She teased. 

“We both know porn isn't real life.” 

“You're absolutely right on that.” She sighed and hugged him close. 

“Do you want me to tell you? While you look at pictures or videos?” She offered again. 

“Like an instructional manual?” 

She shrugged. “I mean nothing beats hands on learning but we can't exactly do that.” 

Ben stared at her then looked down at her legs before he looked up again, his face beet red. “Yeah. I mean, of course not.”

“Cause the idea of you touching your mom that way is completely….repulsive?” Lisa hedged. 

Ben swallowed hard and looked away, his baby soft face had started to melt into chiseled edges and Lisa wondered what it would feel like on her thighs. 

“Yeah, sure. That's totally, yeah...that.” 

“Ben. Look at me.” Lisa demanded. 

He reluctantly turned to face her, “Does the idea of touching me,” she looked down at his dick straining at his pants, “turn you on?” 

She met his eyes and he looked ashamed. She hated that look in his eyes. She was going to change it. 

“It's okay you know.” She whispered. “It’s natural, it happens.” 

“Mom, that's incest. It's wrong.” 

“It's only wrong because society says it is. And society only says it is because of the long gone history of royals trying to keep the crown within the family.” She rolled her eyes. 

“As long as there are no pregnancies from it, I personally don't see anything wrong. Love is love, physically and emotionally, you should be able to express it.” she smiled at him while he thought about it. 

“So you're telling me that if I had thought about you in a sexual way, you wouldn't think it was weird?” He asked slowly. 

“Honey, other than classmates and the occasional neighbor I'm really the only woman in your life. I'd consider it completely normal.” She reassured him.

He nodded, “Okay.” 

They sat there in silent contemplation until Ben spoke up. “So I have thought of you in a sexual way. Actually I do it alot.”   
  
Ben look down nervously. A slow smile creeped across Lisa's face, there was no need for her son to go uneducated when he could have hands-on instruction from her.   
  
“Ben, does it make you uncomfortable to talk about this?” Been nodded.

“Would it make you feel better I showed you instead of told you?”   
  
“What do you mean? Are you suggesting…” Ben trailed off.   
  
“There would need to be a little instruction if you were to learn how to please a woman. How to do it correctly. It would be more like direction instead of instruction.”   
  
Ben looked up into her eyes and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. “I think I would like that.”   
  
“Perfect.” Lisa smiled wide at her son. “Would you be more comfortable on the couch or in a bed?”   
  
“Here will be good. What do I do?”   
  
Lisa stood up and slowly undressed. “Go shut the curtains and lock the door. Then come back here and I'll tell you what to do.”   
  
Lisa watched her son obey without question and laid back on the couch when she was naked. Ben turned around and she grinned at his wide eyes. “Come here Ben, it's okay.”   
  
Been shuffled his way toward his mother and she spread her thighs when he stood in front of her. She smiled sweetly licked her lips and told him “You can touch me if you want.”   
  
Lisa watched as Ben hesitantly reached out. Fingers grazed the fleshy mound of her breast before he rubbed a nipple. “Squeeze it.” She whispered.   
  
Ben gently squeezed her nipple between his thumb and finger, Lisa let out a soft moan. “That's right just like that.” She could feel her clit throb in arousal and her whole pussy got wet from anticipation.   
  
She watched her son as he explored her body curious fingers gentle touches growing more confident with every whimper and moan that he elicited from her. “You can use your mouth. That's the goal anyway, right?” She teased.    
  
Ben let out a small groan before he straddled her thighs and dipped his head to take her nipple into his mouth. “You can bite, not too hard.” Ben took her nipple between his teeth. 

“Now flick it with your tongue while it's still, yes just like that.” Ben was a fast learner.   
  
“Sit next to me, Ben.” After her son settled next to her and continued to give each of her nipples attention Lisa took one of Ben's hands and guided it lower down her abdomen, his breath hitched as their joined fingers slid over her. She smiled as she helped guide his middle finger into her wetness. She arched her back into the touch when he caressed her clit experimentally.   
  
“Yes that's it, just like that. Right there. That's where I want your tongue later.” She pressed her hips into his hand. “Now go lower, that's it.” His middle finger barely slipped into her cunt. 

“Keep going, baby.” she urged. Ben slipped two fingers halfway into her pussy and she moaned.   
  
“Yes just like that, baby. No, in and out. Carefully, slow, gentle.” It felt so good to have something inside of her other than her own fingers or a toy. Lisa couldn't wait to get her son's tongue on her clit.   
  
Ben was looking at her when her eyes move down her body she smiled through her heavy breathing and urged him on. “You can kiss down my body.”   
  
“ Like this?” He asked as he moved his lips across her breasts and down her stomach.

“Yes.” She arched into his mouth as it moved down her body.   
  
“Come on, baby. Lower.” He kissed and licked carefully over her hip bones before moving to the mound of her pussy.   
  
He tilted his head so his nose was right next to the slit and took a deep breath. “Smells amazing.” He mumbled under his breath.

Lisa smiled and repressed the urge to shove her hips up and force her son's mouth onto her pussy.   
  
“Come on, baby use your tongue.” His fingers had stilled inside of her, she understood the need to focus on something that was so new to him. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked the top of the slit in her pussy. Her sharp intake of breath made him snap his head up and stare at her.   
  
“It's okay baby it's going to feel great. Keep doing that and go lower. Open me up with your other hand.” When Ben gave her a confused look she reached her own hand down and spread her pussy lips.   
  
“Just like this. I can help you out this time.” The thought of this happening again sent a shiver up her spine. After all she would want to continue teaching him to be the best. That would require practice.

Ben looked down at her spread pussy and licked his lips before he moved his face between her legs. He was less hesitant and licked directly over her clit. “Oh yes.” She moaned, “Do that again.”

Ben looked up at her, without breaking eye contact he lapped at her pussy again. Her breathing hitched and she nodded her head for him to continue.

“Keep doing that baby, I'll tell you what feels good for me. Just do what feels right. I’ll tell you if it hurts or is uncomfortable.” Lisa Explained when she remembered she was supposed to be teaching him.   
  
Lisa let Ben explore her pussy to his content. He licked, sucked, and occasionally nibbled on her clit, her pussy lips, and her thighs while Lisa guided him in his ministrations. Lisa explained what felt good what not to do. She told him how to move his tongue, when to make it stiff when to make it pliant. After a while she could feel her orgasm approach she just couldn’t seem to get there.   
  
“Move your fingers, baby.” she told him. While he explored her body it was enough just to have his fingers fill her but now she needed more. Ben started to move his fingers a little harder than she was ready for and she yelped. Ben immediately looked up at her and she couldn't breathe when she saw how wet his face was.

“Are you okay, Mom?”   
  
She shivered at the reminder that this was her son between her legs bringing her pleasure from the very source that brought him life. “Yeah, baby. Mommy’s fine. Just be gentle, sometimes I like it rough, but only when I'm ready for it.”   
  
Ben began fingering her again careful this time. She moaned and bucked her hips into it. “Keep licking me.”   
  
Ben brought his mouth back down to her pussy. He put his mouth around her clit and sucked on it while he flicked his tongue against it. “Add another finger.” She instructed.

Ben easily slipped a third finger inside of her. He began moving faster,  her hips rotated in small circles as she tried to get the angle right. Eventually Ben’s fingers grazed over her G-spot. “Stop.” she said Ben stopped his movement and Lisa let out in frustrated growl. 

“Keep rubbing that spot, add another finger.” she glanced down at Ben's face, brows furrowed in confusion but he did as she said. Her pussy stretched as he added a fourth finger. She moaned and shovered herself down harder on his hand 

“Yes, baby just like that.” An overwhelming urge washed over her. She needed more inside her.   
  
“Ben, mommy's going to fuck herself on your hand.” Lisa moved her hips down repeatedly on his hand while he tried to continue eating her pussy.   
  
“Just stick your tongue out and let it rub my clit as I fuck your fingers.” She told him.   
  
“Okay, mom.” Ben listened so well. He stuck his tongue out and she rode his fingers, set against his mouth. She was Getting closer she could feel it. But she needed more.   
  
Lisa paused, looking down at her son. “Do this.”

She held up one of her hands with all of her fingers together putting her thumb under them. “Tuck your thumb in as much as possible. Ouch no. Pull your hand out, that's it.” Ben pulled his hand out and copied her gesture.   
  
“That's it.” She praised. “Good boy, now carefully slide it back into Mommy, but be gentle and go slow.” Ben did exactly as she instructed and put his mouth back on her clit. He gently sucked and drank her down.”Fuck, yeah.That's it, keep going. In and out small motions.” She tilted her head back and moaned as Ben slowly fucked his fist into her body.   
  
She felt the the exact the moment his entire hand was inside of her. “Yes!” She cried, “Now carefully turn your hand into a fist.” She felt every movement as he curled his fingers and balled up his fist inside of her.   
  
“Now fuck me with your fist.” She explained, “Not too hard.” Ben’s hand moved at a steady pace as it pumped in and out of her slicking the way. His wrist was covered in his own saliva and her juices as he licked her.   
  
“Now straighten your tongue and lick my clit. Little higher. Right there!” She cried, “Don't stop. Yes, Ben, yes you're gonna make me come.” She felt heat coil in her abdomen right where her son was buried deep inside her. The thought that her son was back inside her body put her over the edge. When Ben's tongue swiped the right spot as he thrust his fist against her cervix she arched her back and came hard, she squirt so much she could hear him gag as she flooded his mouth.   
  
She could feel her clit throbbing and pulsing with her orgasm when her son pulled back and looked at her as he coughed, his hand still moved inside of her. “You can stop. Are you okay?” She asked breathlessly.   
  
Ben cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah I'm good. Although you did soak me.” He looked down and gestured to his pants.   
  
Lisa's followed his line of sight and saw how wet she got him a flicker of arousal ran through her when she noticed his bulge. “I guess you'll just have to take them off.” She smiled.   
  
He looked at her with heat in his eyes.   
  
“You can pull your your hand out. Very carefully put your fingers back the way they were when you put them in.” She explained. After a minute Ben had his wet hand on her thigh pressing it open as he cleaned her up with his mouth. Lisa couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her son inside her again, but something other than his fingers and fist. 

Yeah, they would do it again. And she might just have to show him how to please someone with his cock, in the more immediately future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to moderate the comments on this fic because of the delicate nature of of the smut. I'm not here to be preached at about how dirtybadwrong this is. I'm well aware. I literally have no fucks to give about your opinion on my decision to write this. I enjoyed it every step of the way and I hope that the original prompter sees it and enjoys it too. If you don't like it, mind the tags and don't read.
> 
> For everyone else here for this delicious content: welcome to my sand box and I look forward to building castles with you.


End file.
